


Enough for the both of us

by Its_Raineing_Words



Series: Detroit One Shot Collection: Miscellaneous [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Androids, Cooking, Cute, Cute Ending, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Established Relationship, Feelings, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Being Awesome, Internal Monologue, M/M, Memories, Not in his programming, One Shot, Short One Shot, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: There was nothing pressing for Connor to do which was an odd sensation for him, not unpleasant anymore though it had taken him months to reach that point, it still left him at a loss. He found the concept of just relaxing, of sitting with nothing to do, frustrating as though he had an itch he couldn’t scratch. It was in his programming to feel the need to be productive although it had been Hank’s personal mission to make sure that Connor spent time not engaged in any useful activities, supposedly so he could unwind. He found himself finding this time engaging in a way that he hadn’t expected, it certainly helped maintain his romantic relationship with Hank. Though, he had to admit that he did enjoy just being with Hank and Sumo, his family, for more base reasons.





	Enough for the both of us

If Connor had been human he definitely would have collapsed by now because Sumo had effectively worn him out during his walk. What Connor had meant to be an hour long walk had turned into a two-hour long run which was enough to deplete even his energy supplies. His attempts to get both Hank and Sumo into states that better resembled how they should look at their age through exercise had been his self-appointed mission for the last three months and while he couldn’t physically force the lieutenant to exercise without the possibility of negative repercussions for their relationship the same couldn’t be said for Sumo.   
And so Connor took great pleasure in his twice-daily walk with the dog, those walks which had turned into jogs which in turn had turned into runs and it had done Sumo wonders for his health and happily he was no longer overweight as the exercise combined with the diet dog food Connor was buying helped immensely and gave him whole new banks of energy that he hadn’t had before. That also meant that Hank now refused to walk Sumo anymore as ‘the last time I did the fucker dragged me down the street for two blocks, I can’t be seen getting pulled after my damn dog like I’m Santa Claus and he’s my trusty reindeer companion, you walk him’, while Connor didn’t fully understand humour as of yet he did find something in that image very amusing and he found himself preconstructing the event later that evening just to make himself chuckle.   
Hank hadn’t noticed, thankfully, or if he had he hadn’t realised that the randomly laughing android had anything to do with him which was for the best.   
Connor didn’t enjoy being in Hank’s bad books at all, although there was something to be said for when his mean exterior would crack ever so slightly and his gaze would soften. That made it worth it, well almost worth it. Still, Connor’s programming classed it as detrimental to his mission and he avoided it at all costs. 

Sumo looked up at Connor with his pleading dog eyes. Clearly, he was not done with the walk even though they were outside the house. His tail wagged excitedly as he pulled on the leash as if to say ‘come on, just ten more minutes’ but Connor was unsympathetic.  
“No, Sumo. You have had your recommended daily exercise, now it’s time to go inside. You want to see Hank, right?”  
At the mention of his owner’s name Sumo perked up and bounded towards the house with Connor in tow, the walk completely forgotten. As they both made their way in Connor saw Hank sat slouched on the sofa watching some sort of sitcom: Brooklyn 99, his brain informed him.  
“Oh, hey, Connor,” he said looking up at them before smiling, “Hey, Sumo. Did Connor take you for a good walk? Get all that energy out so you don’t bother me. Good.”  
Connor took the liberty of replying even though the question hadn’t technically been addressed to him, “I took him out for an hour and in that time I managed to make sure that he ran for 20% of that time as well as letting him mark his territory and relieve himself. All in all, a successful mission.”  
Hank snorted, “Do you really consider making sure Sumo takes a shit to be your mission?” He looked over, an expression that Connor knew to be curiosity, “Do you have an actual mission now that you’re… you know?”  
“Deviant?” Connor suggested.   
“Ugh, I hate that word, makes it sound like you’re evil or fucked up in some way.”  
“I can see what you mean, Hank, but I don’t personally see it this way. As for your question, I don’t have a mission as such as Cyberlife no longer assigns me missions. However, I am able to give myself tasks throughout the day. I have...a self-imposed mission of sorts,” Connor admitted.   
“Oh?” Hank said, looking amused, “And what’s that?”  
“To take care of you and Sumo, make sure you both are happy and healthy.”  
The lieutenant looked dumbfounded for a long moment, a blush creeping up from under his beard.   
Connor took that to mean that he had embarrassed Hank somehow though he didn’t feel guilty about that fact as he had only been telling the truth and he had asked Connor that question himself of his own accord.   
“Wow...you really know how to make a guy feel special, don’t you? Well, in a weird way but still…”   
“I am glad that you find my candour ingratiating, Hank.”  
“It’s beginning to look that way...you have grown on me,” Hank said, snorting and focusing his attention back to the television. 

Connor fed Sumo and checked his internal clock: 1:45, a little late for lunch but it wasn’t as though Hank was a stickler for punctuality so he started to prepare the meal. It had been a point of contention between the two of them at first, Hank had felt guilty about having Connor do things for him.   
‘I just don’t like it, makes me feel like you’re my slave or some shit. Besides, I’m a grown man and it’s not like I can’t do it for myself.’  
‘I enjoy doing things for you, Hank, it makes me feel useful and it shows that I care for you. Isn’t that how relationships work? Doing things for each other.’  
‘Of course, but-’  
‘Please?’  
‘Oh fuck, fine but it’ll take me a while to not feel guilty about it.’   
A while turned out to be three months and soon Hank ended up planning out his meals with Connor and they cooked together which the android enjoyed immensely. Cooking turned out to be far more enjoyable and interesting for Connor than he had first imagined. He liked the element of timing and combining different ingredients together in order to create something more than the sum of its parts, it was like chemistry. There was a certain irony in an android cooking as a hobby when androids can’t eat but Connor didn’t mind, Hank enjoyed the food enough for the both of them. 

It turned out that he didn’t have to force Hank to leave the couch to eat his dinner at the table which was nice. Connor liked to watch Hank eat as it felt domestic and comfortable. Almost as if they were just two normal people together.   
‘You are a normal person, Connor,’ Hank’s words from a few weeks ago popped into his head and he smiled to himself as he set out the cutlery. Hank really didn’t think of him any differently despite the jokes that might suggest the contrary sometimes, he found himself overwhelmed with that acceptance sometimes.   
“What are you smiling about, tin can?” Hank said, pretending to be annoyed but Connor could see a matching smile pull at his own face. It was a beautifully familiar sight.   
“Oh, just memories,” he said dreamily, it wasn’t a lie but he didn’t feel like going into detail about it, he wanted to keep that small thing just for himself.  
“God,” he laughed, “you’re too young to be saying that.”  
“I am two years, six months and three days old, Hank. Enough time for me to have formed sufficient memories to reminisce on them.”  
He threw his hands up in the air, “I hate when you say that, makes me feel like a dirty old man.”  
“You know full well that androids are created fully formed and as such don’t have to mature or go through puberty. I don’t see the problem.”  
“Just a human thing,” he shrugged.  
Connor shrugged back, he liked shrugging, “I don’t pretend to understand human sensibilities. All of you are so precious, I swear,” he teased.  
Hank rolled his eyes, laughing before he began to eat, “Cyberlife didn’t create you to be such a sassy little shit, surely.”  
“Deviancy, remember?” Connor pointed out.   
“True but even so it should be impossible for you to be so sarcastic. It must take up all of your storage.”  
He baulked at Hank’s seeming total lack of knowledge about androids, “My memory is more than sufficient to house 400 entire languages so merely being sarcastic in one of them wouldn’t-”  
“I know, I know, smarty pants. Lemme finish my food.”  
Connor sulked, “I wasn’t stopping you.”  
“You were being cute, can’t eat when my boyfriend is being cute.”  
He perked up immediately, “Ok then I’ll stop being cute so you can eat.”  
“Easier said than done,” he said, smiling with his eyes over to Connor in a way that made his components heat up.

That evening saw the two of them watching Pulp Fiction, a classic according to Hank that Connor had never seen. He could access the plot whenever he wanted to as well as the reviews and he could even experience a compressed version of the film in seconds but he knew that would upset Hank if he knew so he didn’t do that. Instead, he curled up on the couch and lay against Hank with Sumo curled up on his legs. The dog had taken to lying on his instead of his human owner as the android didn’t feel pain or get pins and needles and could raise his body temperature at will-essentially he was the perfect dog bed. Connor liked watching films with Hank, he had tried it alone but it just didn’t hold the same appeal. The human’s ongoing commentary and reactions made it so much better and cuddling with his two favourite beings on the planet was a draw as well. 

There was nothing pressing for Connor to do which was an odd sensation for him, not unpleasant anymore though it had taken him months to reach that point, it still left him at a loss. He found the concept of just relaxing, of sitting with nothing to do, frustrating as though he had an itch he couldn’t scratch. It was in his programming to feel the need to be productive although it had been Hank’s personal mission to make sure that Connor spent time not engaged in any useful activities, supposedly so he could unwind. He found himself finding this time engaging in a way that he hadn’t expected, it certainly helped maintain his romantic relationship with Hank. Though, he had to admit that he did enjoy just being with Hank and Sumo, his family, for more base reasons. 

Cyberlife had created him for a very specific purpose, to hunt down deviants and to prevent them from revolting and gaining freedom. Ironic that he was now a deviant himself. That also meant that he hadn’t been programmed with the things that say, an AX400 was. Connor hadn’t known how to cook or clean or care for a living being at all, hadn’t even known how to care for himself in a lot of ways. He had gone into stasis when needed, had updated when needed and repaired himself when needed but that left his mental state completely unaccounted for. When he had been a machine that hadn’t been a problem, he hadn’t had the capability to feel pain or sadness or, well, really feel anything at all, that was the point. But with deviancy came a whole cornucopia of hitherto unknown emotions for Connor, it was if he had an emotional battery as well as physical one. One that could easily be depleted though he had no way of recharging it. It took him a long time to curate the self-care routines that he used now, most of them having been taught to him by Hank. In a lot of ways, the two of them had learnt about all of that together. Their little home together, their little slice of domesticity: Connor, Hank and Sumo. All of that had saved them both from themselves and Connor couldn’t help but think that was more than enough for the both of them.


End file.
